Siempre Supe Que Te Amaba
by TsukinoDiamante
Summary: Rini ha conocido al hombre que aparece en esos sueños recurrentes que la han estado molestando por años. Él parece ocultar algo y aunque trata de acercarse, Helios parece no tenerle la confianza suficiente. Sin embargo no se cansará hasta conseguir que Helios le enseñe todo lo que una mujer desea conocer, incluso cuando parezca que Helios solo la utiliza a su conveniencia. LEMONS
1. Prólogo: Helios

_Hola a todas. Ésta historia pretende ser algo así como una continuación de otra que estoy escribiendo que se llama "Desearía Nunca Haberte Conocido" la cual aún no termino. Es por eso que no la voy a continuar hasta haberla terminado, pero no podía quedarme con las ganas de perder ésta maravillosa idea que se me ha ocurrido y ver qué opinan, así que sí les agrada, espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia, porque valdrá la pena. :) Tenía muchas ganas hace tiempo ya de escribir HeliosxRini y al fin se me hizo. No me queda más que decir que los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia mía. Espero les guste._

**_Pame._**

* * *

Caminaba lentamente por la acera que llegaba hasta el edificio de la Facultad de Antropología e Historia en donde yo estudiaba. Me detuve un momento delante del vidrio de una tienda de joyas para ver mi reflejo. Siempre trataba de lucir bien, pero ese día mi aspecto era desaliñado a causa del fuerte viento que se colaba en la ciudad. Mi cabello rosado y largo, el cual me había crecido mucho durante los últimos años, me caía en cascada por la espalda, pues el listón con el que lo sostenía se me había volado unas cuantas manzanas atrás. Mi mirada vacía y sin chispa atravesaba el espejo, observando cada facción de mi rostro. Había cambiado mucho desde que era una niña. Me volví muy delgada, me crecieron los senos y los glúteos, aunque no lo suficiente, solo lo necesario, y como ya dije, el cabello también me creció mucho. También aumentó mi estatura, aunque seguía siendo algo bajita en comparación con las demás chicas de mi edad. Continué caminando porque ya era algo tarde para entrar a la clase. Lucía un vestido holgado que me llegaba hasta las rodillas de color azul marino. Estaba por cumplir 23 años y cursaba mi último año en la universidad para graduarme de la licenciatura en historia, pues siempre fue mi sueño ser historiadora. Divisé el jardín de la escuela a lo lejos y esbocé una sonrisa sin darme cuenta. Nunca he tenido muchos amigos porque prefiero refugiarme en mi soledad, en mi familia… Nunca se me ha dado bien eso de confiar en los demás, porque es muy difícil encontrar personas realmente sinceras hoy en día. Mi vida era sencilla, pero feliz, al menos desde que mi padre murió… pero nunca podré olvidar el día en que lo vi. Desde aquél eclipse de luna comencé a tener esos extraños sueños cada vez con más frecuencia. Un hombre aparecía en ellos, pero no me miraba, solo podía verlo sufrir, gritar, correr, pero él nunca se percataba de mi presencia por más que yo quería gritarle y llamar su atención. Al principio traté de ignorarlo, pero después eran más recurrentes hasta el punto de que sueño con él a diario. He querido ver a un doctor, pero creo que no hubiera sido de mucha ayuda…

Ese día llegué a la facultad apurada, tan apurada que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había un hombre ahí, frente a mí, con el cual tropecé sin darme cuenta. Sentí cómo caía rápidamente sobre él. Nuestros cuerpos chocaron y terminé por sostenerme de su camisa. Cuando abrí los ojos ya estábamos en el suelo y nuestros rostros más cerca de lo que me hubiera gustado. Pude sentir su aliento golpearme el rostro y noté su expresión de susto. Pero entonces palidecí casi hasta la muerte al tiempo que mi corazón se detenía al entrar en contacto con aquellos ojos marrones. Él me miraba directamente sin pestañear, asustado y confundido, pero sin cambiar su expresión seria y distante. Era él. El hombre que yo soñaba, el hombre que aparecía en mis sueños todas las noches… Era él, de eso estaba segura. Pero eso era imposible… eran solo sueños, historias creadas en mi cabeza, él no podía existir realmente porque los sueños se quedan en la cabeza… debí de parecer una tonta mientras lo veía con mi cara de fantasma. Pero no podía creer que el sueño que tanto abrumaba mi vida estaba delante de mí, o más bien, debajo de mí…

Sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura al tiempo que me hacía a un lado y me colocaba en el suelo con cuidado. Un extraño cosquilleo recorrió mi espina dorsal al sentir su tacto sobre mi cuerpo, que luego se convirtió en vergüenza provocando un sonrojamiento de mejillas cuando me di cuenta de que el vestido se me había subido hasta los muslos y él me veía discretamente. Noté su mirada sobre mis piernas e inmediatamente me bajé el vestido con el rostro lleno de vergüenza. Se incorporó y después de sacudirse la ropa me tendió la mano y me ayudó a ponerme de pie también.

-Discúlpame…-dije mientras me llevaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Alex, uno de mis compañeros de clase, pasó en ese momento junto a nosotros observando la escena curioso.

-¡Conejo!-gritó.-La clase comenzó hace diez minutos.

Ni siquiera lo miré porque estaba ensimismada en sus ojos, y porque odiaba que me dijeran conejo. Él ni siquiera en decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de mí a paso apresurado. Pero yo me quedé allí viendo cómo caminaba con las piernas aun temblando por aquel extraño encuentro. Porque estaba segura de que era él… lo había visto tantas veces en mis sueños, lo dibujé tantas veces en hojas y servilletas, porque no quería olvidar su rostro, no quería olvidar su mirada… y ahí lo tenía, aquel rostro que conocía mejor que el mío. Preferí no entrar a mi clase porque estaba demasiado aturdida para pensar en nada. Mi mente no dejaba de dibujar su cuerpo, su cabello platinado y corto, alborotado, sus ojos marrones, su aliento… su nariz casi rozando con la mía… eso fue real. No era ningún sueño. Me estremecí al recordar sus manos en mi cintura, eso fue real, su tacto fue real. Tenía que averiguar quién era y qué hacía aquí, aunque le ocultaría mi pequeño secreto porque quizá podría pensar que estaba loca. Pero no estaría tranquila hasta saber quién era.

-¡Conejo!-escuché de nuevo en el jardín.

Busqué con la mirada de dónde provenía la voz y vi a Alex de nuevo acercándose a mí. Alex podía llamarse mi amigo, aunque trataba de no estarme mucho tiempo con él, porque siempre sentía que me atosigaba y eso no me gustaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te esperé en clase.

-Se me atravesaron otros asuntos.

-Claro que noté al chico ese que nunca había andado por aquí, ¿Quién es?

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto.

-Vamos a averiguarlo.-dijo de pronto Alex tomándome la mano y obligándome a ponerme de pie.

Traté de zafarme pero me lo impidió. Eso era exactamente lo que detestaba de Alex, que era muy enérgico, feliz y que siempre quería que estuviera a su lado. Yo no era la chica más popular en la universidad, pero era muy bonita y los hombres siempre trataban de acercarse a mí, aunque nunca le hice caso a ninguno…

-¡Alex!-dije deteniéndome abruptamente.-No puedo. Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-Pero Rini, creí que querías…

-Vaya, por lo menos has recordado mi nombre.

Alex rió.

-Hay, Conejo, ¿cuándo vas a cambiar?, te veo en el almuerzo.-sin preguntarme, me besó en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

Me disponía a ir a la siguiente clase cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo.

-¿Conejo?

Cuando giré mi rostro lo vi nuevamente con un semblante extraño. ¿Conejo? ¡¿Me había llamado Conejo? Maldito Alex, me las pagaría…

-¿Eh…?

-Solo quería disculparme por lo de hace rato, fui un grosero por no decir nada…

-Esta… bien.-dije comenzó a tartamudear, lo cual solo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Bien. Nos vemos después.-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir nuevamente.

-¡Oye!-grité y luego miré hacia los lados temiendo que alguien me hubiera escuchado.

Él me miró de nuevo extrañado.

-¿Cómo… cómo te llamas?

-Helios.-dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a mí.

Observé cómo me tendía la mano y se la estreché volviendo a sentir ese cosquilleo cuando percibí su tacto.

-Helios Elysion.

Después de decirme su nombre completo volvió a alejarse de mí sin esperar siquiera a que yo le dijera el mío. Seguramente no le interesaba… y con toda razón… ¿Quién era yo para interesarle a un hombre como él? No era nadie… era el Conejo… Una punzada invadió mi pecho, una punzada que me indicaba cierto miedo en mi interior, como si temiera el no volver a verlo o el no volver a hablarle. Sentía miedo de no saber de él nunca más, y no quería sentir ese miedo. La única manera de quitármelo era averiguar más sobre él y tratar de acercarme, porque de no ser así, mi corazón podría colapsar en cientos de partículas, y algo me decía que solo él tenía el poder de volver a juntarlas. De pronto me di cuenta de que aquél hombre que ni siquiera conocía tenía un poder pero sobre mí, un poder que no se calmaría hasta no estar cerca de él. Repetí su nombre en mi cabeza durante todo aquél día, y durante los siguientes…


	2. Eres

No volví a saber de él desde aquél día en que lo vi por primera vez. Lo que más me molestaba era que los sueños se habían terminado, ya jamás lo soñaba, por más que deseaba verlo en mis sueños, recordar su mirada, ya no lo soñaba. Ahora me conformaba con imaginármelo en su traje gris y sus ojos clavos en los míos. Comenzó a volverse una obsesión, aunque al principio no me di cuenta de que no daba un paso sin recordarlo o pronunciar su nombre. Incluso mis libros y cuadernos ya estaban rayoneados con sus iniciales y hasta me dio coraje comportarme como una adolescente tonta. Ni siquiera cuando tenía edad me había puesto así de loca por alguien como lo hice por él. Si ya de por sí era una persona ermitaña y solitaria, me encerré más en mi papel de enamorada. ¿Enamorada? No sé qué me pasaba o si estaba enamorada, lo único que sabía era que se había adueñado de mis pensamientos y que por más que quería no lograba dejar de pensar en él. Estaba cansada de la angustia de saber quién era, de saber qué hacía en la universidad y por supuesto de saber cómo había sido posible que yo soñara con él aun antes de haberlo visto. Porque a mí nadie me quitaba de la cabeza que era él y nadie más que él, lo soñé tantas veces y por tanto tiempo que era imposible olvidarlo.

Vi a Alex sentado en el fondo del salón con su típica sonrisa de galán. Me saludaba con la mano y me senté a su lado, no me quedaba otra opción. Comenzó a hablarme sobre no sé qué cosas porque no le presté atención. Me limité a asentir con la cabeza y mirarlo de vez en cuando para que creyera que lo escuchaba. Pero hubo algo en su vana conversación que llamó mi atención.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunté insistente.

-¿Sobre qué? He dicho muchas cosas.

-Ya sé, Alex, qué dijiste sobre lo de la maestra Akane.

-Ah, ya, que está muy enferma y por eso no va a poder venir ya. Es por eso que ha faltado estas semanas.

-¿Y entonces quién va a darnos la clase? Ya es mitad de semestre y no pueden quitarla.

-Lo sé, es lo que todos queremos saber.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí entonces si no va a venir?-dije enojada.

-No te enfurezcas, conejo, vas a tener tu amada clase. Dijo el director que nos reuniéramos hoy aquí para hablar al respecto.

En ese momento vi entrar por el rabillo del ojo al director, tan gordo y mandón como siempre, pero cuando noté una figura alta y delicada fue entonces cuando decidí girar completamente mi rostro para ver mejor. Ahí estaba él, de pie y con un semblante serio. Escuchaba al director atentamente mientras asentía de vez en cuando. El corazón estaba por salirse de mi pecho en cualquier momento e inconscientemente llevé una mano a mi pecho para sentirlo. Lo miré embobada hasta que el director dejó de hablar y él dirigió su vista hacia nosotros. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, sentí que en cualquier momento desaparecería. Noté de inmediato que su mirada se endurecía y fruncía los labios, apenas logré parpadear. Desvió su mirada y sentí que el suelo se movía. ¿Acababa de evitarme? ¿Habría recordado nuestro peculiar encuentro? Las dudas se amontonaban en mi cabeza sin explicación.

-Jóvenes, qué bueno que están aquí. Como algunos ya sabrán, la maestra Akane estará incapacitada por tiempo indefinido, no sabemos cuándo va a recuperarse ni cuándo podrá volver a trabajar. Por ser ya medio semestre no podemos dar de baja esta clase, así que hemos contratado al profesor Helios Elysion, quien cubrirá a la maestra el tiempo necesario en todas las clases que le pertenezcan.

Sentí como si alguien me hubiera dado la mejor noticia del mundo. Ver a Helios todos los días hasta acabar la universidad me parecía un regalo grandioso. Podría tenerlo cerca, podría hablarle, podría conocerlo, podría estar cerca de él. Sin darme cuenta una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro de oreja a oreja. Y yo nunca solía sonreír así. Mi pulso trataba de regularse y me estremecí de solo pensar que podría escuchar su tranquila voz cada día.

-Me retiro para que él les hable y lo conozcan mejor.-se dio la vuelta y antes de salir volvió a dirigirse a Helios.-Mucha suerte, profesor Elysion.

Helios asintió con la cabeza y al asegurarse de que el director Fujimoto había salido del salón, se dirigió a nosotros con una sonrisa apacible.

-Buenos días a todos. Como ya dijo el señor Fujimoto, soy Helios Elysion, su nuevo profesor de literatura hispanoamericana. Yo soy de una pequeña isla al norte de Grecia llamada Isla de Syros. Es un lugar hermoso que espero algún día puedan visitar. Viví ahí por casi veinte años y luego tuve que mudarme a Atenas a estudiar en la Universidad de Atenas una licenciatura en Historia Clásica y Contemporánea. Mis padres siguen viviendo en la Isla de Syros. Heredé de mi padre el gusto por la historia, ya que él también es historiador, al igual que su padre lo fue. Mi padre adora sus raíces griegas al igual que lo hizo su padre, a tal grado de que lo llamaron Homero, como nuestro héroe en las famosas poesías épicas griegas, y eso ocasionó que decidiera llamarme Helios, como el dios del sol. Él dice que es su dios favorito. Cuando cumplí los 23 me mudé a España para especializarme en Literatura Hispanoamericana, siempre me gustó demasiado la literatura y como aprendí español desde muy pequeño me encantó la idea de leer literatura hispanoamericana. Ahí viví tres años y cuando terminé de estudiar me ofrecieron un trabajo en la Universidad de Oxford en Inglaterra para dar la misma clase que ustedes van a tomar conmigo. Ahí viví por siete años hasta hace unas semanas que me mudé aquí a Japón, y deben preguntarse por qué. Me asignaron un proyecto de investigación muy importante en la universidad que se desarrolla aquí en Japón. Es acerca de las geishas, cosa que me ha interesado muchísimo desde hace mucho tiempo. El señor Fujimoto se enteró de mi visita al país y como de cualquier manera el proyecto apenas comienza y esta clase de trabajos, que próximamente ustedes mismos podrán llevar a cabo, siempre tardan mucho tiempo, meses, años, no sabemos cuánto nos tomará realizarlo. Esa fue la razón por la que acepté el trabajo.

Nadie habló ni interrumpió a Helios mientras hablaba. Era de esas personas que te hipnotizan con la voz, y no por ser aburrido sino por ser muy interesante. Grabé todos los datos que nos daba en mi memoria. Jamás olvidaría ningún detalle y en vez de satisfacerme quise saber más, mucho más de él. Para mí todo era muy importante, todo lo hacía una persona única e irrepetible. Solo éramos ocho personas las que tomábamos esa clase, y yo era la única mujer.

-Por ahora no tiene mucho caso seguir. Sé que el último libro que leyeron fue el de Crónica de una muerte anunciada, así que háganme el favor de traerlo la siguiente clase para que lo discutamos y además les encargo un reporte. Ya deben saber lo que un reporte analítico debe llevar, así que nos vemos pasado mañana. Regresando al tema de mi investigación.-dijo tomando sus cosas del escritorio.-El que esté interesado puede apuntarse conmigo para hacer su servicio social de ayudante. No tengo límite de ayudantes ya que hay muchas áreas en donde pueden trabajar, así que si nadie tiene algún comentario o pregunta, me retiro.

Nadie dijo una sola palabra hasta que se puso de pie. Olimar, un chico aún más taciturno que yo, lo alcanzó a la salida del salón. Escuché decirle que estaba interesado y que deseaba ser asistente. El corazón me latía con más intensidad que antes. Era la oportunidad perfecta de acercarme a él, de tener cualquier pretexto para verlo, para escucharlo y me levanté con tal rapidez que ni siquiera me despedí de Alex. Helios anotaba algo en una libreta y cuando terminó le dijo a Olimar que lo esperaba por la tarde en su oficina. Cuando me vio noté de nuevo la tensión en su rostro y se irguió antes de cruzarse de brazos. Olimar ya nos había dejado solos y para mi sorpresa ni siquiera supe por dónde empezar. Me quedé mirándolo como boba hasta que fue él quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Y bien, Conejo?

Sentí que la sangre me hervía. Odiaba ese apodo y ahora él me llamaba así.

-Yo… yo también quiero ser asistente.-logré responder.

-Muy bien.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿No va a anotarme en su libreta?

-No. Recordaré que vendrás en la tarde.

-Quiero que anote mi nombre.-exigí.-No soy Conejo.

Por primera vez lo vi reír discretamente. Abrió su libreta nuevamente y me miró esperando a que le dijera mi nombre.

-Rini.-dije asustada.-Rini Tsukino.

Él escribió rápidamente y sin pausas. Su caligrafía era elegante y perfecta, como las de antes.

-De acuerdo, señorita Tsukino, la espero a las seis en punto en mi oficina para indicarle lo que tiene que hacer.

Ni siquiera se despidió, ni hizo nada más. Solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo con su maletín colgando de su hombro y yo me quedé petrificada viéndolo caminar.

Regresé a casa pensando en mil cosas. Tenía que resolver qué iba a ponerme, aunque solo fuera una junta. Pero la idea de gustarle me volvía loca. ¿Qué tal si pensaba que yo no era una mujer? Yo ya tenía 23 años y debía demostrarle que era madura y segura de mí misma. Él ya tenía 33 años. Diez años mayor que yo y no lo parecía. Su porte era perfecto, casi como el de un rey. Parecía salido de una historia de monarcas en donde el rey tirano juzgaba a todos desde su trono. Llegué a mi casa pensando, como cada día desde su llegada, en él. Me tumbé sobre la cama ignorando los gritos de Michiru que me pedían bajar a comer. Cerré los ojos unos instantes y lo imaginé mirándome y tocándome lentamente. Me volví loca de solo pensarlo y sentí un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. Yo jamás había sido tocada por ningún hombre pero el hecho de pensar que él podía hacerlo me hizo sentir demasiadas cosas. De pronto ya no podía pensar en nada más que en su cuerpo sobre el mío y en la soledad de mi habitación comencé a tocarme. Acaricié mi entrepierna al tiempo en que dejaba volar mi imaginación. Recordando sus ojos, sus labios, los imaginé sobre mi boca y mis senos. Fui aumentando el ritmo del movimiento de mi mano y poco a poco me fui poniendo tensa y rígida. Ya no podía dejar de pensar en eso y el placer aumentaba con cada movimiento. Con mi mano libre comencé a tocarme los senos y ya estaba tan mojada que cada vez resultaba más fácil acariciarme el clítoris. Terminé por temblar de pies a cabeza mientras me retorcía y disfrutaba el éxito de mi trabajo. Solo conocía el sexo de esta manera, porque una vez lo aprendí del internet y como dije, jamás había sido tocada por ningún hombre. Me gustaba imaginar situaciones que me hacían excitarme pero era la primera vez que lo hacía pensando en un hombre real. Después de eso solo pude pensar en que necesitaba que él me tocara en la vida real. Deseaba sus manos delgadas y finas sobre mi cuerpo y sentí que la calentura se me subía a la cabeza.

Después de cambiarme de ropa por un vestido oscuro de color verde olivo que se ceñía a mi cuerpo decidí bajar a comer. No hablé en todo el rato que duré sentada a pesar de las insistentes preguntas de Michiru y Seiya. Al terminar de comer subí a lavarme los dientes y a recogerme el cabello en una coleta. Salí de la casa sin decir nada. Tenía quince minutos para llegar a la escuela y me fui caminando tranquilamente mientras con una sonrisa en el rostro recordaba mi momento pasional privado.

Cuando llegué a la escuela vi a Olimar saliendo de la oficina. ¿No había dicho Helios que a las seis? Olimar me saludó y me abrió la puerta para que pasara. Ya dentro vi a Helios acomodando unos libros en los estantes medio vacíos y por varios minutos ignoró mi presencia hasta que se dignó a mirarme. Esperaba que me mirara bien, que me viera de pies a cabeza pero se limitó en sentarse en su escritorio y jamás bajó la cabeza. Me senté frente a él y crucé las piernas como toda una señorita decente esperando a que él hablara.

-Muy bien, señorita Tsukino, gracias por venir. La cité porque quiero saber cuáles son los motivos que la han llevado a aceptar el trabajo de asistente. Debe saber que es un trabajo difícil y que va a tomarle gran parte de su tiempo libre.

-Estoy consiente.-respondí apretando los labios.-Me interesa primero porque es experiencia, segundo porque sé bastante de las geishas y me puedo familiarizar rápidamente con el proyecto, y tercero porque es una oportunidad para hacer mi servicio social.

-De acuerdo. Entonces no tiene ningún inconveniente en perder su tiempo libre.

-Por supuesto que no, profesor.-respondí irónicamente, aunque deduje que Helios no lo había notado. Odiaba llamarlo profesor, eso dibujaba una barrera entre él y yo que quería derribar cuanto antes.

-Excelente.-sonrió.-Lo primero que quiero que haga es investigarme todos los nombres de las geishas actuales que encuentre, no importa qué tantos o que tan pocos sean.

-¿Puedo saber qué le toca hacer a Olimar?

-No se preocupe, él tiene otra tarea. Si tiene alguna duda puede encontrarme aquí por las tardes o en la mañana cuando me vea.

Se puso de pie y esperó a que yo también me levantara. Lo hice con cierta reticencia y me le quedé mirando a los ojos deliberadamente. Él no apartó la mirada solo para demostrarme seguramente que yo no era ningún riesgo para él.

-Y… ¿eso es todo?-dije como una tonta.

-Por lo pronto, sí, señorita Conejo.

-Tsukino.-corregí con tono de molestia al tiempo que apretaba los puños.

-No quisiera correrla, señorita, pero tengo bastante qué hacer. La veo en clase.

Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió de par en par para indicarme que ya era hora de irme. Me enojé mucho. Cerré los ojos por unos instantes y luego caminé hasta la puerta. De lo enojada ni cuenta me di que en el suelo había un lápiz tirado. Lo pisé por el apuro y terminé tropezándome al punto de azotar contra el suelo si no fuera porque Helios me tenía ya agarrada de la cintura fuertemente, evitando mi caída. Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, como la primera vez que nos habíamos visto, y esta vez fui yo la de la respiración agitada. Sus ojos marrones me hipnotizaron y por unos instantes fui incapaz de moverme. Su brazo rodeaba fuertemente mi cintura y quise saltar sobre él ahí mismo y llenarlo de besos. Me hubiera gustado desnudarme y esperar a que me hiciera cuanto deseara. Me conformé con sentir su delicada mano sosteniéndome y su aliento golpear mi rostro.

-Es usted algo distraída, señorita Tsukino, será mejor que se fije por donde pisa.

Me soltó con cuidado y volvió a abrir la puerta para mí. Lo miré largamente a los ojos antes de salir sin decir ni una palabra y aventurarme a la oscuridad del atardecer. Regresé a mi casa deteniéndome en cada esquina para mirar hacia atrás y ver si no me perseguían. No esperaba que un ladrón o un maleante lo hicieran, pero sí él. Su cercanía me ponía los pelos de punta y un cosquilleo recorría mi espalda. Sus brazos eran fuertes y me imaginé a mí misma tocándolos con las yemas de los dedos. De pronto me invadió un miedo terrible de que eso no sucediera jamás y volví a mirar para ver si lo veía siguiéndome.


	3. Tuya

Algunos días después nos reunimos en el salón a discutir el libro que nos había encargado leer. Mi reporte se encontraba en una carpeta, bien escrito, cuidadosamente elaborado y cuidado. Tenía que causarle una buena impresión. Tenía que hacerle notar mi capacidad para los estudios y toda la dedicación que ponía en la escuela. Fui la primera en llegar al salón. Me senté mientras revisaba por última vez el trabajo y sonreí abiertamente. Fue Alex quien llegó minutos después y quien interrumpió mi alegría.

-Eso sí que es nuevo. El Conejo sonriendo por nada, aunque no me creo esa de que es por nada, ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-A mí nada, Alex, a ti te pasa algo, ¿no se puede sonreír?

-Bueno, sí, pero eso es raro en ti, Conejo, debe ser algo muy importante.

-Ya. No me molestes, déjame ser.-respondí mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja solo para molestarlo.

Un rato después llegaron los demás y al final entró Helios con su ropa formal, bien fajadito y una corbata del mismo color de su pantalón, pero sin saco. Lo estudié de pies a cabeza hasta llegar a sus ojos marrones y enormes que me miraban con indiferencia. Me sonrojé al contacto de su mirada y desvié la mía a los papeles que traía en la mano. Nos hizo acomodar las sillas en círculo y él se sentó también en el círculo.

-Muy bien, jóvenes, vamos a ver qué pueden decirme de el buen Gabriel García Márquez. Se dice que el libro está basado en una historia verídica que sucedió en Colombia, incluso hay elementos autobiográficos en el libro, ¿qué pueden decirme ustedes de eso?

-Él.-dije de pronto sin pensar en los demás.-Es él el narrador de la historia, lo cual hacer al libro más verídico. Como usted dice, la historia está basado en la realidad. Gabriel lo demuestra narrando los hechos él mismo y hasta incluye a algunos familiares de personajes.

-Exactamente.-me respondió mirándome con una sonrisita de complicidad.-Ya que la señorita parece haber analizado bastante bien el libro, ¿por qué no nos explica los hechos y por qué el nombre?

Los siguientes minutos me dediqué a explicarle a los demás cómo fueron sucediendo los hechos y alguna vez mis compañeros me interrumpían para añadir eventos o datos importantes. Me callé para dejar que los demás participaran y nos adentramos en una discusión sobre si era culpable o no de lo sucedido Santiago Nasar. El tiempo se fue volando mientras discutíamos y opinábamos sobre cada tema importante del libro. Cada vez que hablaba me dedicaba a mirarlo solamente a él y a nadie más que a él. Él siempre me regalaba esa mirada indiferente que comencé por odiar, porque por más que me esforcé por lucir inteligente, él no se inmutaba y le parecía lo más común del mundo. De vez en cuando sonreía ante mis comentarios feministas y cuando creía que iba a contradecirme, prefería cambiar de tema y prestarle atención a alguien más. El coraje iba aumentando en mi interior poco a poco, estuve a punto de gritar muchas veces pero me conformaba con apretar los puños y agachar la mirada. ¿Acaso no era yo lo suficientemente buena para él o por qué ni siquiera le interesaba lo que yo decía?

Cuando la clase terminó, tomé mis cosas apresuradamente. Solo quería salir de allí y gritar, hasta estaba dispuesta a irme con Alex solo por el hecho de huir. Pero antes de que pudiera salir del salón escuché su voz que me llamaba.

-¿Puede esperarme un momento?-dijo mientras miraba a Alex indicándole con los ojos que nos dejara solos.

Comencé a temblar y me acerqué a él lentamente.

-¿Puede usted explicarme por qué me mintió?

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunté algo intimidada.

-Usted es la señorita Chiba, no Tsukino.

Abrí los ojos como platos y apreté los puños por detrás del cuerpo.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así?-se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo... solo... no quería que los demás se enteraran que entré al proyecto.-mentí.

-Claro.-rió.-¿Será porque puede ser que la reconozcan?

-¿De qué habla?-pregunté asustada. No quería que se enterara.

-Bueno, pues sé muy bien que es usted muy famosa. Hija del famoso Darien Chiba, dueño de los supermercados más famosos, y que desde su muerte usted y su nuevo padre, Seiya Kou, son los encargados. Los medios hablan de usted.

Me enojé. No quería que él se enterara de quién era yo realmente, no quería que supiera mi verdad ni mi vida privada. Él debió notar mi frustramiento porque cambió de expresión.

-Usted no es nadie para juzgar si quiero o no que me reconozcan. Y tiene razón, no quiero que nadie sepa lo que hago, estoy harta de que todos quieran saber en qué estoy metida, qué haré después. A nadie debería interesarle lo que hago o dejo de hacer, ¿ahora usted va a decirle a los demás quién soy?

-Tus compañeros lo saben.-dijo sin cambiar de expresión.

-Sí, lo saben y no por eso me quieren. Me quieren por quién soy y cómo soy, no porque soy Chiba. Toda mi vida he odiado ser reconocida y desde que soy pequeña he sido retraída, pero eso a usted no le interesa.-dije cuando me di cuenta que algunas lágrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos y me dio vergüenza llorar frente a él.-Me metí a estudiar ésta carrera porque además de amar todo lo que implica, sabía que aquí las personas eran comprensivas y que lo último que les interesa es si tu familia es reconocida o no.

Fue entonces cuando no logré contenerme más y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Casi de inmediato le di la espalda y salí del salón a refugiarme en el jardín trasero, donde casi nadie iba. Lloré como hace mucho tiempo no lloraba. Recordé a mi padre y todo lo que sucedió en esos días. Odiaba tener que recordar esos eventos de mi pasado que me habían cambiado para siempre. Quise recordar a mi madre, pero no pude. Jamás la había conocido porque yo era una bebé cuando se fue. Sin embargo la extrañaba a pesar de jamás haber convivido con ella. Extrañaba ser esa niña que no tenía preocupaciones. Cuando acabé de llorar regresé a mis asuntos. Pasé el día inmersa en las clases y sin prestar atención a nada. Justo cuando me dirigía a la estación del metro sentí que alguien me seguía y cuando me giré lo vi de pie, mirándome seriamente.

-Señorita Chiba.-dijo acercándose.-No quería que se fuera usted en mal estado.

-Estoy perfectamente.-dije apurada, como si tuviera miedo de otra conversación.-¿Viene a burlarse de mí? ¿A burlarse de mis lágrimas? No quería...

-Nunca podría burlarme de sus lágrimas.-me miró muy raro.-Al contrario, me da gusto darme cuenta de que es usted sensible. Me conmovió.

Me enojé pero al mismo tiempo me emocioné y me acerqué a él instintivamente. Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y noté que Helios se ponía tenso mientras que yo viajaba la mirada de sus ojos a sus labios.

-Me da gusto ver que ya está mejor.-se alejó.-La espero mañana para comenzar con el proyecto.

Sonreí internamente ante su miedo hacia mi persona. Sin pensarlo dos veces me colgué de su cuello y lo abracé fuertemente, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Sentí que volaba y no quería separarme de él. Helios no supo qué hacer con sus manos y con cuidado me alejó de él sin dejar de mirarme.

-Disculpe, señorita Chiba, me tengo que ir. No está bien que ande abrazando a los profesores, y estoy muy ocupado.

Lo vi caminar hasta la facultad y comencé a reír sola. ¿No estaba bien y sin embargo me siguió hasta acá? Regresé a casa tan feliz como había llegado a la escuela. Sentir su cuerpo tan pegado al mío me encendió. Era cálido y fuerte. Lo quería todo para mí y solo para mí. Llegué a casa y ni siquiera recordaba cómo. Durante todo el camino me había dedicado a divagar sin contemplaciones. Una vez en casa, Michiru me pidió que la ayudara a hacer algunos asuntos de la compañía y me senté a su lado mientras lo hacía en silencio. Después de algunas horas, la vi levantarse e ir a la cocina. Regresó poco tiempo después con una taza en la mano y la dejó frente a mí.

-No has comido hoy. Tómate ese té.

La miré algo confundida pero la obedecí. Yo nunca me atrevía a desafiar a Michiru, ella siempre había estado a mi lado.

-Rini.-dijo de pronto.-Tienes horas enteras sin abrir la boca. ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Para nada, Michiru. No debes preocuparte. Tú bien sabes cómo soy yo.

-Claro que lo sé, pequeña, pero también sé que esa actitud no es muy propia tuya. Sé bien que si no quieres no hablas pero creo que últimamente sueles estar demasiado callada.

Miré a Michiru y supe que ella no tenía la culpa de mis problemas, ni ella ni nadie, así que le sonreí como siempre lo hacía cuando ya no quería seguir hablando de algo y le tomé la mano.

-Discúlpame, Michiru, quizá estoy muy inmersa en mis asuntos escolares, y más ahora que me he entretenido con el proyecto del nuevo profesor.-dije mientras pensaba que eso tenía doble sentido.

-Pequeña, yo entiendo bien si no quieres hablar de algo, y no te reclamo. Pero quiero que recuerdes que tanto yo como Seiya estamos aquí para ti.

-Siempre lo tengo en cuenta, créeme. Sabes que yo sin ustedes no sería nadie.

Michiru se puse de pie y se dispuso a guardar sus papeles.

-Está bien, pequeña, debo ir a la oficina, nos vemos por la noche.-sonrió.

Me quedé sola nuevamente. Recogí todos los papeles que ya había terminado de llenar y me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa. Siempre fui una chica algo seria, pero siempre me llamó la atención la moda, por lo que mi closet siempre estaba repleto de vestidos, botas, blusas bonitas, algunos tacones, accesorios, maquillaje, etc. pero siempre prefería tener vestidos porque me hacían sentir diferente, como si fueran parte de mi personalidad. Escogí uno color rosa pálido y unas botas cafés. Cepillé mi largo cabello hasta que se aplacó un poco, me puse un collar largo, mi abrigo marrón, un poco de perfume y tomé mi bolso. Salí en el coche que a veces usaba para salir en la noche y manejé hasta el Crown en donde iba a encontrarme con Akane y Yukiko.

Akane y Yukiko eran las únicas amigas que había tenido nunca. Las había conocido en la secundaria y desde entonces logré pertenecer a ellas poco a poco. Eran un poco diferentes a mí, pero siempre me aceptaron y siempre fueron muy buenas amigas conmigo. Akane estudiaba psicología y Yukiko administración de empresas, por eso casi no teníamos oportunidad de vernos, pero siempre tratábamos de vernos al menos una vez a la semana. Me estacioné en el primer lugar que encontré y me adentré en el restaurante. Ese restaurante era para mí muy especial, lo conocía desde que era muy pequeña a pesar de que ya había cambiado bastante y en lugar de tener el área de videojuegos del otro lado, se había convertido en un bar muy recurrido y popular. Las vi sentadas al fondo mientras charlaban y me acerqué a ellas con paso lento. Me senté del otro lado de la mesa y las saludé con entusiasmo.

-Qué linda te ves hoy, Conejo, pero tú siempre.-dijo Akane.

-Ya, ya, ya vas a empezar con tus halagos.-intervino Yukiko.-Mejor comencemos a platicar lo que teníamos que platicar.

Decidí contarles lo que me pasaba con Helios. Tuve que confesarles lo que sentí desde el primer momento en que lo vi hasta ese día. Aun seguía sin explicarme a mí misma por qué me sentía tan desesperada por él. Helios ni siquiera se mostraba interesado y yo ya no podía seguir viviendo por estar pensando en él. Ellas me escuchaban con atención, sorprendidas y eufóricas al mismo tiempo. Lo describí de pies a cabeza, como si fuera algo completamente mío y cuando menos me di cuenta mis amigas ya levaban dos cervezas y yo tres. Ambas me miraron entre sorprendidas y dubitativas, como si no supieran decidir si lo que yo sentía estaba bien o mal.

-Rini.-comenzó Yukiko quien era la más cuerda de las tres.-Comprendo muy bien por qué te sientas así respecto a él, pero lo que no logro comprender es por qué sientes algo tan fuerte cuando él ni siquiera te ha dado pie para que pienses así.

-Es verdad.-siguió Akane.-Pero en estas cosas no puedes hacer nada al respecto.-sonrió.-Simplemente si lo sientes, lo sientes y ya, no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo.

-Es su profesor.-respondió Yukiko.-En este caso no puede pasarle, porque es imposible y punto.-Yuki me miró inquisitivamente y se cruzó de brazos.-No puedes arruinar toda tu vida solo por un profesor, Rini Chiba, piensa las cosas.

-¡Ya!-dije haciendo un puchero.-De cualquier manera él no me hace caso, simplemente… me siento demasiado extraña cerca de él. Jamás en mi vida había sentido esta fuerza hacia alguien, es como si… me jalara hasta él…

-Yo digo que vayamos al bar y sigamos bebiendo allí, ya que aquí estamos haciendo demasiado ruido.-intervino Akane.

Después de pagar cruzamos la puerta divisoria y entramos al bar. El lugar estaba abarrotado y la música inundaba mis sentidos. La mayoría de los jóvenes nos miraban mientras avanzábamos hasta la barra y allí ordenamos tres margaritas. Akane se encontró a Ryu, el chico que estaba a punto de ser su novio y quien resultó ser amigo de Alex, mi compañero de la escuela, y Ichiro Kou, un primo de Seiya, así que nos sentamos en la mesa en donde ellos estaban. Akane y Ryu tenían más de dos meses saliendo, y ambos se veían bastante interesados el uno hacia el otro, mientras que percibí un interés inmediato de Alex hacia Yuki. No tuve más remedio que platicar con Ichiro, el chico más odioso sobre la tierra al que yo conocía. Lo había conocido un par de años atrás cuando llegó a Tokio a pedirle ayuda a Seiya, su primo, para alojarse unos meses mientras se instalaba por completo. Seiya, por supuesto, decidió ayudarlo y tuvo que vivir algún tiempo en mi casa. Jamás lo quise porque siempre me parecía un fantoche y sentía que siempre quería sorprender a todos. No podía negar que era bastante guapo. Se parecía mucho a Seiya, hasta cierto punto. Era de esos hombres que tenían una mirada profunda, ojos azules, como los de Seiya, y siempre parecían estar entrecerrados, como si tuviera sueño. Cabello hasta los hombros y oscuro, pero azulado. Alto, fuerte, bien vestido, pero algo en él no me agradaba para nada.

Lo que más odiaba de él era el hecho de que siempre trataba de impresionarme, a pesar de que varias veces tuve que dejarlo en su lugar e ignorarlo por completo. Después de que se instaló en su propio departamento dejé de hablar con él y cada vez que lo veía en casa o en la oficina, simplemente lo ignoraba. Seiya me regañaba mucho, pero no podía evitarlo, y lo único que podía hacer de vez en cuando era charlar con él, al menos cuando no tenía otra opción, como esa noche. Lo escuché durante algún tiempo sin preocuparme, tratando de no parecer aburrida ni tampoco enajenada. Simplemente lo miré y me dejé llevar por el rumbo de la conversación, respondiendo a todo lo que me preguntaba y asintiendo de vez en cuando. A ese punto de la noche, yo ya llevaba varias copas encima. Mí alrededor comenzaba a difuminarse y decidí ir al baño antes de que comenzara a marearme.

Caminé despacio para no hacer obvio mi estado y agradecí por aun estar un poco consiente de lo que hacía. Cuando llegué a los baños, me metí rápidamente y terminé con el asunto. Una vez que terminé, me di cuenta de que me había metido al sanitario de los hombres, y que el de las mujeres se encontraba en el otro extremo. Me sentí realmente estúpido y agradecí porque nadie estuviera cerca. Me lavé las manos rápidamente y cuando abrí la puerta supe que era la peor noche de mi vida.

Helios se encontraba fuera del baño, recargado en la pared como si estuviera esperando. Me miró, aunque no supe si sorprendido o simplemente divertido. Agaché la cabeza y cerré los ojos por la vergüenza. Cuando volví a mirarlo ya se había acercado a mí un poco y ahora se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta, esperando a mi reacción. Me encontré con sus ojos marrones, con temor a ser rechazada y mucho más burlada hice ademan de alejarme de ahí cuanto antes, pero hubo algo que me detuvo. Sentí su mano en mi cintura y por un momento creí que mi estado de ebriedad movía el suelo bajo mis pies, pero cuando menos me di cuenta ambos ya estábamos adentro del baño y noté que Helios cerraba la puerta tras de él.

-Señorita Chiba.-dijo en voz baja, como si temiera que alguien lo escuchara.- ¿Qué hace usted en el baño de los hombres?

Mientras arrastraba las palabras, vi su mano dirigirse al apagador y jalarlo hasta quedarnos completamente en oscuridad. En segundos me tenía encarcelada contra la pared y sentí su respiración en mi cuello. Comencé a temblar instintivamente y no supe qué hacer. Soñé mil veces tenerlo tan cerca y en ese momento tenía mucho miedo, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba no salir de allí nunca.

-Yo no…

-Silencio.-dijo Helios mientras colocaba una de sus manos en mi boca para callarme.-Una joven como usted no debería estar por estos lugares sola, ¿sabe?, puede encontrarse con personas muy peligrosas.

Justo cuando terminó de hablar, quitó la mano de mi boca y la llevó hasta la parte inferior de mi vestido y comenzó a levantarlo poco a poco. Mi cuerpo temblaba de nerviosismo y yo no sabía qué hacer. La oscuridad invadía el cuarto y no podía ver absolutamente nada, solo sentir. La mano de Helios ahora se movía lentamente bajo la tela hasta llegar a mi vientre, en donde se quedó un buen rato mientras hacia movimientos circulares con el dedo índice. Intenté moverme, intenté mover mis brazos pero sentí cómo Helios se apretaba más contra mí y me lo impedía.

-Ni se te ocurra.-dijo de pronto.-No te muevas, no hagas absolutamente nada.

Sentí su nariz en el cuello aspirando mi aroma para luego mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja. Su mano ahora se encontraba en uno de mis pechos y lo acariciaba por encima del sostén. Sin esperarlo, sentí algo duro contra mi pierna y conforme él me tocaba, yo me iba sintiendo más y más desesperada. No tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni tampoco tenía idea de que algo así iba a pasar, pero sí sabía que no tenía intenciones de moverme porque estaba justo donde había soñado, y no me atrevería a salir huyendo. Justo cuando su mano libre ahora se había introducido a mis pantaletas y acariciaba mis labios vaginales, comencé a respirar entrecortadamente. La humedad en mi sexo hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles, y Helios movía los dedos con demasiado agilidad, de un lado hacia otro, arriba, abajo, círculos… La desesperación aumentaba en mi interior, anhelando deseos que me parecían imposibles y al mismo tiempo, alcanzables.

-Está usted tan mojada.-dijo Helios en mi oído con una voz tan suave que de solo escucharlo me derretí.

Su mano se hizo más insistente y los movimientos eran ahora más rápidos y enérgicos. La mano que acariciaba mis senos ahora tocaba mi rostro nervioso y asustado. Jamás nadie me había tocado, y ahora Helios tocaba mi sexo con tanta insistencia, con tanto deseo que yo lo único que deseaba era quedarme allí mismo para siempre.

-Rini Chiba.-dijo muy cerca de mis labios.-Desde que te vi por primera vez he querido hacer esto.-de pronto y sin avisar, introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi vagina, lenta y suavemente. Emití un gemido el cual atrapó con sus labios en los míos. Me besó como nadie nunca me había besado.

Sonaba ridículo, pero mi primer beso se lo había dado a Helios Elysion. Sentí que deseaba desmayarme y que volaba. Sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces como los había imaginado, se movían al ritmo de los míos, me mordisqueaba, me lamía al tiempo que sus dedos jugaban con mi sexo y se introducían una y otra vez. Jamás había sentido algo tan delicioso en toda mi vida, ni siquiera cuando yo misma me tocaba. De pronto se detuvo para hacerme girar y ahora me encontraba dándole la espalda.

Acarició mis glúteos lentamente, como si fuera la primera vez que tocaba algo suave y firme. Los apretó con cuidado y enseguida volví a sentir su mano acariciando mi sexo. Sentí sus dedos jugar con mi clítoris, jugando con mis glúteos al tiempo que besaba mi cuello y espalda. Volvió a girarme y ésta vez escuché cómo se desabrochaba el pantalón y caía hasta que el cinturón golpeaba el suelo.

-Alguien va a venir.-logré decir con voz entrecortada. Tuve miedo. No sabía qué estaba a punto de pasar, no tenía idea de lo que tenía qué hacer y luego Helios volvía a tenerme aprisionada. Me besó nuevamente hasta dejarme sin aliento y entonces procedió a separarme las piernas con cuidado.

-Nadie vendrá a aquí.

Besó mi cuello, mis labios, el comienzo de mis pechos y entonces sentí cómo me tomaba de las caderas y con todas sus fuerzas me levantaba del suelo poco a poco. Sus manos sostenían fuertemente mis nalgas y comencé a sentir que se introducía en mí. Su miembro erecto, duro y caliente invadía mi cuerpo poco a poco hasta llenarme por completo. Helios me penetraba lenta y suavemente, mientras yo me retorcía del dolor y del placer. Me había dolido como nunca nada en mi vida pero al mismo tiempo era el placer más grande que iba a sentir jamás. Un líquido comenzó a brotar de mí y entonces Helios comenzó a moverse hacia dentro y fuera.

-Qué estrecha eres.-susurró en mis labios mientras se movía.

No pude contenerme más y comencé a gemir cada vez con más frecuencia.

-Sí.-Rápido.-Gime. Gime más. Rini Chiba, me encantas, me encanta lo pequeña y cerrada que eres.-Helios se movía cada vez con más rapidez dentro de mí.-Eres deliciosa.

-Bájame al suelo.-dije de pronto y sin pensarlo. No tenía idea de lo que me pasaba ni de lo que pensaba, lo único que quería hacer era moverme hasta perder la razón.

Helios me obedecía y en dos segundos ya nos encontrábamos en el suelo, a pesar de la oscuridad. Helios se acomodó debajo de mí y me sostuvo fuertemente de la cintura. Instintivamente me doblé hacia adelante, provocando una presión sobre su pene, enloqueciendo. Helios me agarró firmemente y se movió con fuerza y violencia dentro de mí, hasta el fondo. Sentí cómo su pene comenzaba a temblar, y fue entonces cuando Helios se detuvo, me jaló para salirse de mí y ambos nos pusimos de pie. No supe cómo Helios se había sentado en una taza y ahora me colocaba lentamente encima de él, dirigiendo su pene a mi vagina, introduciendo primero la punta y poco a poco obligándome a bajar hasta el fondo. Esta vez fui yo quien lo besé, no quería terminar nunca, no quería separarme de él. Helios me dirigía, me hacía moverme de arriba abajo. La humedad que salía de mi cuerpo mojaba su miembro que me penetraba con delicadeza, lentamente, con movimientos rítmicos. Sacó su pene completamente y luego volvió a introducirlo con cuidado, volvió a repetir los movimientos un par de veces más hasta que regresó a la rapidez de al principio, moviéndose aun más rápido que antes y reprimiendo sus gemidos en los míos, besándome y acariciándome los senos con firmeza. Algo dentro de mí comenzó a agitarse y una presión en mi vientre comenzó a crecer. Sentí que deseaba explotar en mil pedazos y con cada movimiento sentía que su miembro estaba más y más adentro de mí. Helios estaba a punto de explotar también, y en uno de sus movimientos se salió, llenando mi vientre con un líquido extraño y pegajoso. Justo en ese momento me estremecí de pies a cabeza, desde dentro hacia fuera, como cuando me masturbaba, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me acomodó entre sus brazos y me besó profundamente. Todo terminó en un instante, pero yo sentía que flotaba en el aire y que ahora tenía que regresar a la Tierra.

Helios se abrochó el pantalón en la oscuridad. Lo escuché sin decir palabra alguna. Cuando hubo terminado se acercó a mí y volvió a besarme en los labios. Escuché que la puerta se abría y supe que me había quedado completamente sola. Aun no tenía el valor de salir y fingir que nada había pasado. Aun no lograba recuperarme del estremecimiento y la sensación de placer. Mis piernas seguían temblando y aproveché para acomodarme la ropa y peinarme. Encendí las luces y me vi en el espejo. Lucía enrojecida y agitada, mi cabello revuelto y un poco de sudor me brillaba en la frente. Me dediqué a arreglar mi aspecto mientras recordaba cada instante de aquél momento. De pronto creí que nada había sido verdad y que todo era producto de mi ebriedad, pero ya no estaba ebria y aun sentía la humedad en mi entrepierna. Sonreí de oreja a oreja mientras recordaba sus hermosos labios sobre los míos. Deseaba más. Lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas y quería que me tocara para siempre. No podía creer que había accedido a sus caricias, a su deseo y en un baño. Yo jamás había sido tocada por un hombre y ahora un hombre me había tocado, me había besado y me había poseído completamente en un baño. Solo él era capaz de hacerme reaccionar, de hacerme acceder a sus deseos e instintos. Me quedé mirando la puerta para ver si regresaba, pero no lo hizo. Habían pasado tan solo unos minutos y yo ya deseaba estar en sus brazos nuevamente. Una vez arreglada, respiré profundamente y salí del baño. Mi vida ya no volvería a ser igual al salir de aquél baño y yo jamás podría desear nunca a nadie más que no fuera Helios Elysion.


End file.
